Childish Antics: The Consequence
by The Angels of Death
Summary: NejiTen. Oneshot! Neji gets irritated with Tenten’s childish antics and snaps, earning…well, I won’t say yet.


**Childish Antics: The Consequence**

**By, The Angels of Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own anything, which makes me feel pretty low.

Summary: NejiTen. One-shot! Neji gets irritated with Tenten's childish antics and snaps, earning…well, I won't say yet.

* * *

Neji stood there, in the training grounds, arms crossed, and left eye twitching.

"Tenten. Stop."

Tenten merely smiled and she proceeded into poking Neji's shoulder.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Neji's twitching became worse and he clenched his teeth.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Neji snapped.

He whipped out a kunai.

He brought it to Tenten's throat while having Tenten's head in a choker hold.

"I WARNED YOU!"

Neji sliced his kunaithrough Tenten's throat.

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise.

Neji growled as the Tenten he held in a choker hold 'poof'-ed away and seethed.

_Damn that Replacement Technique._

Tenten came out from behind a tree and tsk-ed.

"Neji, Neji…would you really kill your fellow teammate?"

"Yes."

"…………I stand corrected."

A group of kids ran from behind numerous kids and tugged on Tenten's pant leg. One of them, a cute small little boy, looked up at Tenten and said in a cute little voice.

"Tenten-chan. Come play with us."

"Hai, hai. What do you have in mind?"

"Duck-duck goose."

"……ah. Everyone in a circle. I'll be first."

"Hai!"

The kids ran around, picking a place to sit. Tenten smiled at them and turned towards Neji.

"Sit down, Neji."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw come on…it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Meanie."

"………"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Neji stared at Tenten's pouting face and sighed.

"Stop being so childish and go train. I said no."

The same boy that spoke to Tenten a while ago walked up to Neji and tugged on his pant leg. Neji looked down and the little boy's eyes watered, as he said, pouting.

"Pwease? Neji-nii-san? It'll be fun. Just like Tenten-chan said. You can sit next to me!"

The little boy smiled and Neji's lips cracked into a very, very, nearly visible tiny smile.

"…………Fine."

"YATTA!"

All the little cute kids cheered and Neji sat next to the little boy. Tenten smiled.

"Alright! Let's start!"

Tenten walked around the circle, patting everyone's head, while saying 'Duck'.

Tenten grinned to herself.

_I **knew** that Neji's hair is soft. Heh, he must use a lot of conditioner._

As Tenten reached Neji, she smacked his head and yelled.

"GOOSE! AAAAHHH!"

Tenten started running around the circle, while Neji chased after her. Since they were gennins, their abnormal speed made them look like blurs.

The kids in the circle had their mouths opened wide.

Neji swiped his arm out to try to tag Tenten, but it missed by millimeters. He growled, that move cost him time, and Tenten was farther away. Suddenly Tenten was out of sight, and Neji brooded as Tenten had taken his previous seat in a sign of safety. She pointed and laughed at him, as the other kids followed her example. Neji's eye twitched once more. He deadly shook his fist at her as he whispered dangerously:

"You shall paaaay…"

Tenten smiled her cheeky grin.

"How much, sir?"

"Your life."

Neji cackled and the children followed his example. Tenten's eyes widened in fake shock as one hand covered her heart and the back of her other hand covered her forehead as she said faintly:

"I feel the process starting…damnations to thou, Neji."

And Tenten collapsed from her seat, her head lolling to the side as her tongue stuck out idiotically as a sign of death. The children screamed and started crying, every child clinging to Tenten, somehow. Neji's eyebrow quirked and he smirked. He turned his back from the children with a dramatic swish noise from his hair as his body shuddered in…laughs?

He cackled his trademark evil laugh once more.

"AHAH! My devious plan has worked. What to do now, eh children? There is no escape from thy Hyuuga!"

He smirked widely at them as he turned around to face them.

"What to do now…what to do…"

"DO NOT WORRY! THOU FAITHFUL LEEEEE HAS RETURNED TO BE THY'S SAVIOOOR!"

Lee swung towards them from a vine and landed in front of Neji, covering the children from view.

"AHAH! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE, HYUUGA!"

"Lee, such a nice way to greet one another."

"Silence!"

Gai had walked in, his newly fashioned green cape billowing behind him as he adjusted his crown.

"I SHALL DECIDE IF THERE WITH BE A DUEL!"

Neji glared coldly at him.

"There was no challenge of a duel, Sir Gai."

"Not yet, at least."

Lee pulled out a green glove and swooshed it in the air, near Neji's cheek, as Neji maneuvered his head to turn slightly, as if he had been smacked, when in real life, nothing happened. He grinned evilly as his hand touched his now slightly red cheek. (Lee had covered the glove with some dusty blush, just for the fun of it.) Neji responded in a low voice.

"Was that all you had…? I accept your challenge, sir!"

Tenten snorted from her death position, and as the children looked at her, she cringed slightly, remaining deathly still. They all blinked and turned back towards the scene, amazed.

Gai's lips twitched into slightly upwards as he cleared his throat.

"Then…let the duel begin! AHAHAH!"

Suddenly…Lee collapsed. Everyone stared with shocked expressions as Lee convulsed and writhed on the floor. Neji smiled.

"You all underestimated my magical powers."

Gai stood up to his full length, which wasn't much compared to standing next to Neji.

"The rules were: No magic."

Neji smiled up at him.

"I am an evil doer. I follow no rules."

Tenten peeked one of her eyes open to see what was happening, and smiled slightly. Neji looked cute, smiling.

"CUT!"

A dude on a high chair that had wheels was being pushed towards them as he clutched his bullhorn.

"Wonderful…wonderful. Good job, people. Okay. Now let's do the romance scene."

The people shoved the persistent Tenten towards the twitching Neji and the some guy smacked the board thing together.

"ACTION!"

Tenten and Neji neared each other for a kiss before Neji and Tenten winked at each other and simultaneously turned towards the director and stuck up a certain apposing finger in the air.

**The End.

* * *

**

I know, I know. You're all shocked. Thinking…wtf? Ah well. Too bad, I did it, and I found it entertaining. Thanks a bunch for reading my story.

-The Angels of Death


End file.
